


i still get a little scared of something new

by spacegh0stt



Series: sleepy boys go to hogwarts [1]
Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, Christmas, Except George and Dream cus they GAY, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party, Phil is their dad, Platonic Relationships, Technoblade is a Ravenclaw, Tommy and Tubbo are bestfriends, Tommy is a Hufflepuff, Underage Drinking, We Die Like Men, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Technoblade are twins, Wilbur is a Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegh0stt/pseuds/spacegh0stt
Summary: techno has always been a quiet type. an introvert. never one to really speak up in class, or actively try to make friends. his brothers are different. very different. maybe, just maybe, techno should try something new during his last two years of hogwarts.bonding with his little brother might be a step in the right direction.title from “devil town” by cavetown
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sleepy boys go to hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096988
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	i still get a little scared of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I made this in one evening, took me a couple hours and it's not betaed sooo.... ahah- anyways enjoy this Hogwarts AU! There is a terribly disappointing amount of Hogwarts AU's in this fandom, there really should be more; so here I am! If people want, I can maybe write some more one shots in this universe? 
> 
> Also, in this AU, Tommy and Tubbo are Hufflepuffs. Technoblade is a Ravenclaw and so is George. Drista, Dream and Wilbur are Slytherins. Dream is also captain and seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Techno is captain and chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Techno has always been a quiet type. An introvert. Never one to really speak up in class, or actively try to make friends. His brothers are very different in that case, they’re the extroverts of the three. Tommy makes friends left and right because of his loud erratic personality, but has always only had one best friend, Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy are opposites in all sense of the word, Tommy’s intense while Tubbo is calmer and more tame. In the end, Tommy gets along with almost everyone which he most likely inherited from their dad. It’s something Wilbur also seemed to inherit, Wilbur’s charismatic and kind to almost everyone he meets. He doesn’t stutter or trip over his words when talking to anyone and always seems so confident, a lot of girls and guys are interested in him. Technically he and Wilbur were twins but during 5th year Techno dyed his hair pink so that teachers and students would stop mixing them up, eventually it grew on him though, so he kept dying it.

Wilbur Soot Watson; the 6th year talented charismatic wonderboy. Tommy Watson; the 4th year boisterous whimsical loudmouth. Techno Blade Watson; the 6th year introverted quiet overachiever. Yep, those were the Watson brothers as they were often referred to by Wilbur’s fangirls and others who didn’t know them.

So when Techno says he’s not used to parties, he means it. It’s one of those parties that the 7th year Gryffindors host every Christmas before most of the students leave to celebrate with their family. And he’d been dragged to it by Wilbur who wanted him to “socialise” more. The Slytherin’s been to almost every party thrown that year no matter what house threw it. Tommy, being the Hufflepuff he is, always takes Tubbo with him after begging for Wilbur to bring them.  
So the party is in full swing when they arrive. Cups of firewhiskey smuggled in by the rebellious 7th year Gryffiindors, and butterbeer for the few 4th and 5th years there. Techno looks over at Wilbur to see his eyes glint, truly in his element. Tommy peeks his interest as he jumps up and down while dragging Tubbo into the crowd towards a young girl about the same age as them. The blond hair messy, her eyes turning into crescent moons as she spots them run over. Techno’s happy Tommy has good friends, even though he doesn’t show it often. 

Before Techno can think of anything else, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he meets the freckled face of a very familiar boy. His blonde hair is similar to the previous girl’s, he chuckles before opening his mouth.

“Didn’t expect to see you here Techno, tell me, what on earth is the Technoblade doing at an end of term party?” 

Techno pauses for a minute, studying Clay’s form. His bright jade coloured eyes seem to be focused on him, but every once in a while they shift to a different direction and back again. He was definitely a little buzzed, but not enough to not hold a conversation. Taking a closer look, Techno notices that his lips are oddly red and a bit swollen. He has to think about it for a second before realisation dones over him and a hint of red cloak the ends of his ears.

“Well, Wilbur wanted to go- so yanno, when he asked -which he never does- I decided ‘fuck it’ and gave him the satisfaction of dragging me to a party. I guess it’s kind of a special occasion too since we’ve finished all school work for the term and we’re going home on Sunday.” he said as Clay kept staring at him, giving a few nods here and there. He watches Clay as he starts again.

“Well, it’s cool seeing you here! I know you don’t really attend parties after your house wins a Quidditch match, which is really too bad since you’re the captain and main chaser.” 

Clay knows his stuff it seems, though he’s quite observant so it really isn’t something new. Before Techno can get another word out, a body crashes into the two boys. He takes a moment to readjust to see that it’s George, one of his upperclassmen in Ravenclaw. 

George takes a few moments to rather his balance before resting a hand on Clay’s shoulder and sending him a look Techno can’t quite decipher, but in all honesty, it’s not a look he wants to decipher anyway. Clay looks away flushed as George looks over at Techno, his eyes a bit darker than when he first laid eyes on him.

“I’m very sorry to disturb you guys, but I’d like to go and spend some more time with Clay. We had such a gre-eat time earlier. Nice to see you Techno.”

Those are the last words that leave George’s mouth before dragging Clay away to do- uhm- stuff. 

As Techno scans the crowd of colours, he releases a deep sigh as he makes his way to the table of cups and snacks. If he’s going to be here, like he promised Wilbur, he might as well spend it well. Only an hour later did he meet upon Tommy and his friends again. They were sitting on the floor by the fireplace, playing cards and drinking their butterbeer. As Techno watched, he spotted Tommy picking up a cup of what didn’t look like butterbeer. His friends had left to get more snacks so Techno deemed it ok to quickly rush over to the younger Hufflepuff. Before Tommy could take a sip of the cup, Techno had grabbed his hand in his wrist and pulled the cup away from his grasp. Tommy’s expression changed quickly from mischievous to shocked and a little angry.

“Look Tommy, I don’t want you to consume alcohol under my supervision okay? You’re only 14 and I know it’s normal for kids to start drinking at 14/15 but I want to be there and I don’t want you to drink at a party like this ok?” 

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as Techno took a deep breath and started again. “I care about you ok. I really do. Hey, you know what? I’ll convince Wilbur to go drinking with us when you’re older, yeah? Sound good?”

There were no signs of anger left on Tommy’s face after Techno finished the last part of his little speech, it was replaced by pure happiness as Tommy launched himself into his arms. Hugging him as tight as he can. A sincere smile crept up on Techno as Tommy pulled back, a little chuckle escaped his lips. That’s when a weak cough caught his attention and turned around to see Tubbo and the girl from earlier staring at them, he took the opportunity to try and get to know them. 

Techno sat down next to Tommy as the other two 4th years sitting down on the opposite side of them. He hesitantly reached a hand out towards the blond girl with bright green eyes, she took it with a cheerful smile on her face and introduced herself as Drista.

“Techno, Drista is Dream’s sister! He’s a 6th year right? So you know him!” 

Techno nodded his head and grinned at Tommy’s antics. “Yeah, I know him. Just met him earlier actually, though Clay had to go do some stuff...”

Tommy looked confused and so did Tubbo, but Drista released a wholehearted laugh as she shakes her head. Techno looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, she had the same jade coloured eyes Clay has. She noticed the confused looks around her.

“Well, by stuff I assume you mean George- ahah.”

Drista gave another quick laugh as Tommy realised what she meant and started crying-laughing with the strange screeching laugh he has. Techno has no idea where he got that laugh from.

“I mean, that’s one way to put it.” A sudden voice broke through the laughter filled air, Drista jumped up and gave Clay a big hug before dragging him down to the floor to sit with them. Clay eases into the conversation easily and grins self consciously when the two younger boys point out the mark on his neck, quickly covering it up. Drista smacks his shoulder as she tells embarrassing stories about Clay trying to “woo” George. 

It’s only been 20 minutes of their little storytime and the poor green-eyed boy is already beatred from all the exposure. Techno feels the second hand embarrassment creep up on him and decides to check the time, almost midnight.

He decides to be the responsible one and pulls Tommy and Tubbo up from the floor to get them back to their dorms, he sees Clay do the same for Drista. They say their goodbyes and part ways outside the Gryffindor dormitories. 

After around 10 minutes of walking, the 3 boys arrived outside the Hufflepuff common room. It took him a little while to decide on whether he should give Tommy a hug or not, in the end, Tommy made the decision for him and pulled him into a warm hug. A tiny “Thank you” was whispered in his ear as the boy released him from the hug, he stood back and waved as the two bestfriends entered the common room.

Maybe this new thing with his brother was a good thing. They had always been close, but not as close as Tommy was with Wilbur. Maybe spending more time with him will be good for both of them. He exhaled a quiet sigh as he walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Guess this new year will be the year of going out of his comfort zone and trying new things, starting with a little public affection between him and his brothers.

It can’t be that bad now, can it?


End file.
